James Potter II
:Albus: "I ''won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" :'Ginny': "''James, give it a rest!" :James: "I only said he ''might be. There's nothing wrong with that." :— Albus worrying about his Sorting because of James' teasing. '''James Sirius Potter' (b. 17 April, 2004) was a half-blood wizard who began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. His godparents were his uncle and aunt Ron and Hermione Weasley. He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Biography James was seen going to Hogwarts on 1february , 2017 with his brother Albus, who was just starting his first year. James, being the oldest child, had already been attending Hogwarts, he started Hogwarts in September 2015. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. When his family was gathered to see him and his brother off at King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly. In 2017, James also stole the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer. By the Epilogue, James was 13 years old, meaning, he was in his third year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts years First year James Potter was in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts in 2015 and was selected to be in Gryffindor. This year he made friends with Ralph Dolohov and Jason Jordan, and also managed to join the group of pranksters and criminals who prowl the night of Hogwarts called Gremlins. James also tried to be chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but failed to do what Ethan Humberstone called "the flight lunatic and suicidal on the broom." Second year During the beginning of his second year, James had been concerned with the selection of his younger brother, Albus. He was angry when his younger brother was sorted into Slytherin, but after talking to Albus, he decided it was best not to disrupt more and accept the facts. During Christmas 2017 he received a letter from his parents reporting that they knew that it was he who stole the Marauder's Map, but there were no consequences since it was an important holiday and his parents had presented Albus with a new broomstick. Later James was part of the M Squad, in which aimed to spread chaos through Hogwarts. Third year In his third year, James made friends with Iola a fellow Gryffindor who shares his love for Quidditch. As both shared many traits and had quite in common, they quickly became rather close. Scorpius noted to Albus that everywhere he went he saw James and Iola together, and asked if something went on between them. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' *''Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress'' *''James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing'' *''James Potter and the Curse of Gatekeeper'' *''James Potter and the Vault of Destinies'' *''Harry Potter and the Maker of Kings'' Relationships , his ancestor]] Death gave Albus a present. , his father]] Harry Potter was his father. , his mother]] , his cousin]] Rose Weasley was in the same house as him but they were mortal nemesis. , his cousin]] , his cousin whom he was named after his uncle]] , his cousin]] , his cousin]] , his cousin and school bully]] James once got bullied by Arthur and then he cast sectumsempra and blood spurted from Arthur's face. , his cousin]] , his cousin]]James started dating Brianna Huang, a Ravenclaw who was one year ahead of him during his fifth year. It was notable due to her mother being Cho Chang. , his cousin]] , his girlfriend]] , his cousin]] Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Gryffindors Category:Gremlins Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Males Category:Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:Wizards Category:Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress Category:James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing Category:James Potter and the Curse of Gatekeeper Category:James Potter and the Vault of Destinies Category:Harry Potter and the Maker of Kings Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Category:2004 births